Grey?
by Dark Wolf Greigar
Summary: Gameverse. A little muse I had of the final battle if Stella/BRS Nebladed MZMA. I was picturing something like IBRS, though a bit less... Extreme. First fic.


Rock glanced at her surroundings as she stepped through the doorway. Surrounding her looked much like a madman's rendition of a fantasy world, spirals of ivory white structures curving around, with islands of black and white checkerboard tiles scattered about, seemingly taking no heed of gravity both by how they appeared to float freely as well as their orientation relative to her, and considering that this was alien technology they were dealing with, gravity probably was just as warped as it appeared. Between the islands and spirals, a blanket of stars could be seen, further proving that they were in space, where gravity would be a trivial matter to manipulate. Taking a running leap, Rock jumped towards the nearest island, already lashing out with her Lance at the minions guarding the place even as the gravity of the next island took over, orienting her with the ground to land with a soft thud. She continued this way, leaping from island to island towards the end of the spiraling tunnel, where in the distance a figure with white hair and white clothes could be seen sitting at a small table, sipping from something, the furniture being just as white as nearly everything else in this domain. Stopping at the terrace where the figure was waiting, Rock noted that there was a very clear view of the moon, eclipsing the sun. The figure turned towards Rock, prompting recollections of various posters and billboards she had seen scattered about in the ruins of the planet below, for the figure was none other than Sing Love, the most popular singer on Earth before the aliens had invaded. 'Sing Love' took a sip from her tea, smiling at Rock with some amusement.

"You finally made it, White. I've been waiting for so long." She said, taking another sip of her tea. "The Earth is barren- filled only with boring emptiness." She continued, turning her attention away to glance at the moon dominating the view, as if unconcerned about the danger Rock represented. "Before I left this land, I wanted to have some fun with you. You're the same as me." White Rock Shooter stated, glancing back for a moment. "Now, let's begin." She said, turning her attention back to Rock fully as she stood up.

"With pleasure." Rock said, brandishing her Rock Lance.

White smiled. "The only thing that can bring me joy... Is me." She said, her smile growing blissful as she hugged herself, staring at Rock meaningfully, grunting only slightly as a katana pierced through her chest, courtesy of Rock who had teleported behind her.

"I'm glad to please then." Rock said.

"Wonderful..." White said, her magenta eyes becoming clouded with what could only be pleasure, before she simply walked forwards, sliding off the blade as if she felt nothing. "Like opposing mirrors... This is precisely the game I chose to play."

Rock smirked, her left eye flaring into purple flames as she grinned insanely at White, who turned back to face Rock. "Then let's begin!" She said, raising her lance again as White's right eye flared into magenta flames, a set of six small wings flaring into existence on her back in a burst of the same colored flame, a scythe appearing in her right hand in a similar manner.

Rock struck first, hitting White with a burst from her lance, causing White to laugh as she retaliated with an arc of energy with a slash of her scythe, which was blocked by Rock's katana. "Yes.. Dance with me, myself!" White said, chuckling madly as she teleported in front of Rock, slashing madly with her weapon, each of the two attacking and blocking perfectly every time, as if this whole event was scripted, such was their synchronization.

White teleported back, her wings flaring with red flames as she rapidly fired more arcs of crackling energy from her scythe, Rock being forced to block, before her eye flared a more brilliant violet, ducking underneath the next slash and charging in with her katana, which was just barely blocked in time to stop from piercing White's heart. White threw Rock back, firing a blast of energy into the air, which came down onto Rock, who only barely dodged in time to avoid being destroyed. Rock retaliated with a burst from her Lance, only for White to once again counter with nearly a dozen bursts of energy, which she only just managed to block.

Rock dashed forwards with her katana again, sensing her enemy was fatigued, missing when White teleported behind her, apparently at full strength again. The two turned to face each other again, White giggling slightly as her wings changed shape, going from a ring-like formation of six to the shape of angel-like wings as she resumed the attack, Rock immediately being forced back on the defensive against another rapid-fire burst of red energy. As soon as she had the opportunity, rock fired her Lance at White, stunning her for a moment as she made a strike with her katana, only just being blocked by White's weapon in time. White's wings flared, before she started teleporting around rapidly, to quick for Rock to get a proper hit, while firing attacks of her own where she could. Rock finally managed to get a hit in, shattering the wings White had materialized with her Lance, before the two mutually teleported back, discarding their normal weapons in favor of their blades, Rock's being pure black, White's being pure white.

The two charged each other, their blades striking to send off a shockwave of energy as they struggled against each other, violet and magenta energy thrashing around them in waves, before both jumped back at the same time, drawing their ranged weapons, identical Rock Lances, differing only in color once again, firing Violet and Magenta bursts of energy, which hit each other in midair, forming a dome of energy, which flared Black after a moment and exploded.

The duo flared their Violet/Magenta eyes once again, drawing their blades and rapidly slashing each other, blocking every attack the other made in perfect harmony until they jumped at each other, making a final slash and landing behind the other, standing silent for a moment...

White Rock Shooter gasped a bit, before stumbling, suddenly finding herself with a deep gash across her abdomen. She giggled again. "Well done, White." She said, calmly walking back towards the table where her tea was still steaming with warmth, as if nothing had happened, the wound already gone. "I don't care which one of us remains to exist here." She said, sitting down and sipping the drink again. "We are both me." She sighed blissfully, her eyes glazed with pleasure once again as she looked up at the eclipsed moon again. "Ahh, that was fun." She said, leaning back in the pure white chair, falling silent as she closed her eyes...

Rock dropped her Lance and katana as she approached White. "Too bad." She stated, taking White's hand in her own. "I am not a White."

"I am..." Rock trailed off...

"Black Rock Shooter."


End file.
